


Next of Kin

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair becomes friends with someone that has more to do with him then he would have ever hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next of Kin

Next of Kin  
By Patt

 

Rafe walked into the bullpen smiling. “Sandburg, wait until you get a load of the bounty hunter that brought in Mike Daniels.”

“Someone brought in Mike Daniels?” Blair asked.

“Yeah. She’s coming up to do the paperwork with you and Jim in just a few minutes. I just wanted to give you a heads up so you can have a crack at her,” Rafe teased.

Blair sighed because Jim didn’t want them to be out at the station, so no one knew that he was in love with Jim Ellison. No one knew that he shared a room with Jim Ellison. Hell no one would even suspect it. And here Rafe was, trying to get him to check out a woman bounty hunter. This was just perfect. Blair turned to Jim’s desk and just glared at him.

Jim shrugged and smiled. Jim knew that life would be hard with them as a couple, but, didn't want anyone to know.

“I might take a crack at the new bounty hunter coming upstairs in a few,” Blair joked.

Jim didn’t think it was funny. He growled just loud enough for Blair to hear it, making Blair laugh out loud. Blair lived to drive Jim nuts.

The elevator let out its usual ding and off came a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. For a change Jim really watched a woman. Then he watched Blair watch her and that about made him insane.

She walked up to Blair’s desk and said, “Detective Sandburg?”

“That would be me, yes. May I help you?” Blair asked sweetly and Jim kicked him in the shin. Blair had to hold in the yelp and glared at Jim.

“I’m Mary Miller and I just brought in Mike Daniels. I need you to help me fill out the paperwork and then send me to your leader.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “You make him sound like some alien or something.”

“Is there somewhere we can work on this together? I heard that Daniels was your guy. I’m sorry if I got in your way, but I was just doing my job,” Mary remarked.

“Follow me to the conference room and we’ll set up in there. I’ll bring my files and we’ll compare notes,” Blair offered.

Jim once again kicked Blair in the shins. Blair leaned in to him and whispered, “Do it one more time and I’ll kick you in the balls.”

Jim just glared at him and watched the two walk towards the conference room. The woman reminded Jim a little of Blair. She had hiking boots on and a flannel shirt. But that’s where it ended. Jim could tell she would be lovely if she was dressed up a little bit. She was a very pretty woman, and Jim knew he’d better behave or Blair would end up inviting her to the loft for dinner or something. It was the or something that was bothering him.

~~~~~

“Thank you so much for helping me get this all done with. A lot of cops don’t give me the time of day unless it’s to ask me out. And speaking of that, I just want to tell you upfront that I’m taken,” Mary said.

“Works for me, I’m taken too,” Blair said.

“He’s not into letting people know about you and him yet is he?” Mary asked.

“Don’t tell anyone, no one else has guessed,” Blair warned her.

“Blair, I doubt that no one else has guessed, I would say they just don’t talk to you about it. He doesn’t seem to open to discussion. I could be wrong,” Mary said snickering.

Blair laughed along with her and said, “Man, did you get his personality right. Jim Ellison is a very private person.”

“I hope we can be friends, Blair. I’m going to be in town for about a month, so I thought it would be nice to have a friend,” Mary suggested.

“That would be great. How would you like to come for dinner tonight? I’m cooking. I don’t even know what we’re having yet, but it’s better then hotel food, I would guess,” Blair offered.

“Don’t you think you should ask Jim first?” She thought she should bring it up first.

“No, he’s a big boy. I’m inviting you and if you say yes, I’ll be thrilled. I might even invite one of our other officers to come over tonight. She’s wonderful. Her name is Megan Connor,” Blair commented.

“I met her downstairs, I was happy to meet someone else that takes a lot of shit just because they look half-way decent,” Mary said.

Blair wrote down their address and said, “How about 7:00 tonight?”

“That would be perfect. Now if we can get to the business at hand, we can be done with it. Is Captain Banks a nice guy?” Mary wondered.

Blair smiled and said, “Oh yeah, he’s a sucker for bounty hunters. NOT. I’ll make the introduction and smooth the way for you.”

“Thanks again,” Mary added.

“You are most welcome, now how in the hell did you get Mike Daniels all by yourself? We’ve been looking for him for a month. You’re making us look really bad,” Blair teased.

“The funny thing is it was quite by accident. I just happened to be at a bar that he was at. I wasn’t even looking for him then. There he was and I did what I do best. I might look small, but I have a black belt in Karate and many, many courses in self-defense. So when his friends started to help him, I had to put it all into good use. They finally backed off long enough for me to get him cuffed and put in my SUV. I couldn’t believe my luck when I happened upon him. I don’t think Jim was too happy with me. He might not appreciate having me over to dinner tonight. Unless I was the main course,” Mary joked.

“He’ll be fine, don’t you worry. We’ve been looking for him for a month, but no addresses to go on. What bar did you find him at?”

“Something called The Dive at the edge of town. Did you already try there?” Mary inquired.

“We were just out there yesterday. We missed him by a friggin day, do you believe it?” Blair ranted.

Mary smiled and said, “I’m telling you, it was all a matter of luck. I knew about the weasel but I didn’t know where to start and figured you guys probably already found him by then. So I was quite surprised and happy at the same time.”

Megan Connor walked in and said, “Sandy, I see you met Mary already. I told her to ask for you when she came up. I figured you would be easier on her then the grump.”

All three of them laughed and Blair said, “Hey Connor, would you like to come for dinner tonight? Mary will be there too. I thought we could show her a decent time and make sure she doesn’t take anymore of our traces.”

Connor laughed and answered, “I would love to come. What time?”

“Seven?” Blair asked.

“Seven is perfect. Thanks for asking me. Does the grump know we’re coming yet?” Connor kidded.

“Nope, he doesn’t know yet. I’ll tell him when the paperwork is all done with and we drive home. He’s not going to be that happy about it, but he’ll do it for me,” Blair assured them both.

“Talk to you tonight, Mary. See you later, Sandy,” Connor said as she walked out of the room.

“Why did she call you Sandy?” Mary wondered aloud.

“Don’t even get me started,” Blair said laughing.

The two of them got down to business and before long all of the paperwork was filled out, signed and ready to turn in to Simon.

Blair stood up and said, “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Simon Banks. He’s a really nice guy most of the time. If he treats you badly, just ignore him. That’s what we all do.”

Mary smiled at her new friend and wondered why she was so damned comfortable with him. She followed Blair out of the room carrying all of the paperwork that was needed. Blair knocked on Simon’s door and heard, “What?”

Blair grinned from ear to ear and said,”I have the bounty hunter that caught Mike Daniels. Simon Banks, this is Mary Miller.”

Simon stood up and shook her hand. “It’s good to meet you, anyone that could get that asshole off the street is okay in my book. You don’t look the type that would take down Mike Daniels.”

“That’s what everyone says, but I’m tougher then I look, Captain Banks,” Mary said very professionally.

“So has Sandburg been helping you as much as you needed?” Simon asked.

“Yes, sir, he’s done everything above and beyond his call of duty. He’s great. Thank you for letting him help me,” Mary stated.

“Are you going to be in town long?” Simon asked.

“For about a month, until I find out something about my past,” Mary admitted.

“Is there a problem?” Blair asked.

“I’m looking to see if I have any family in the area. My father died recently. He and I managed to talk a bit before his death. He told me about a woman from Cascade who he used to live with. He told me he had a child with her. It was the first I heard that I had a brother. In fact, I’m not even sure where to start looking. I only have her first name, but I’ve got some leads, so I’ll look for the next month and hopefully I’ll find something,” Mary said.

Simon asked, “Do you have plans for tonight?”

Blair looked at him oddly and said, “What are you doing? Hitting on the bounty hunter?”

“Actually I was going to suggest she hang out with you. You’re almost the same age, I would say and you might have a lot in common,” Simon commented.

Mary sighed and said, “I’m in a relationship already. But thank you for offering to make a date for Blair and me.” Both she and Blair started to laugh. Simon chewed on his unlit cigar and glared at both of them.

“Get out of here. I’ve got everything I need,” Simon ordered.

“Thank you, sir. It was very nice meeting you,” Mary said as she shook his hand again.

“Stay out of trouble, Miss Miller, because I’m not sure you’ll be able to get out of everything as easily as you did this one. Just be careful,” Simon bossed.

Mary and Blair walked out of the office and Mary saw Jim glaring at her. She turned to Blair and said, “I think you should talk to him first about dinner.”

“Don’t be silly. You have the address, we’ll see you at seven,” Blair said as he went to his desk and sat down. Mary walked by Jim and smiled, only to have Jim glare at her again.

Blair whispered, “Knock it off, you cave man.”

Jim blushed and didn’t glare again when she looked at him before she got on the elevator.

“Chief, did you invite her to dinner?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, I did and Connor too. I figured they might have some things in common and it wouldn’t be so lonely for her. She hasn’t got any friends or family here. She’s in a relationship, man, so stop growling at me,” Blair said.

“What are you making for dinner?” Jim questioned.

“Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy and corn. How does that sound?”

“It sounds good to me, Chief, but it would be better if it was just us.”

“Get a grip, Jim.”

“Yes, sir,” Jim teased.

Blair realized that Jim was insanely jealous for a person that didn’t want to be out at work. Blair now wondered if people knew about them already after what Mary had said. If Mary could tell they were a couple, then people at the station probably already knew too. Blair didn’t know what to do with this information.

~~~~~

Jim drove home that night without saying much to Blair. Blair knew that he was mad at him for inviting Mary and Megan over to the loft. But for a change, Blair didn’t care. He didn’t have many friends and he really liked Connor a lot. With any luck, he would stay in touch with Mary too and they could be long distance friends.

Jim looked over at Blair and saw that look on his face of thinking about things and decided he would ask him about it. “So Chief, what do you think of Mary Miller?”

“She’s great. I’d like to be able to call her a friend, she’s really nice and she guessed about me and you. I didn’t say a word, Jim so stop glaring at me.”

“How could she guess about us, when there is no us at the station?” Jim asked.

“I have no idea, I just know she knew about us and said that other people probably did too, but were afraid to ask about it. She got the impression that you didn’t like to talk about things. Where would she get that from?” Blair teased.

“Joke all you want, but she’s got her eyes on you, I can tell. There’s something there, I’m just not sure of what yet,” Jim explained.

“Jim, she’s looking for family in town. She’s in a relationship already, so she’s not looking for anything else. Stop worrying, okay?” Blair asked nicely.

“I’ll try, Chief. But I don’t make any promises. I don’t have to like her,” Jim said.

Blair sighed and said, “With that attitude, you probably never will like her. Just give her a chance. Stop worrying about me. The only one I’m interested in is you. She doesn’t have the right parts, man.”

Jim laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss at the light. Blair was shocked. Jim never showed his feelings towards Blair in public. Maybe meeting Mary was a really good thing for them. Blair smiled all the way home.

“Blair, it isn’t that I’m jealous, she looks at you weirdly and she has a scent about her that bothers me a little. I don’t know why. It’s very familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it. Give me time to get used to her, okay?”

“Okay. I can’t ask for more then that, Jim. Thank you.”

~~~~~

Blair was busy in the kitchen as Jim watched the news and pouted. Blair secretly loved when Jim pouted, because it made him seem more human. Sometimes Jim really needed to look and seem more normal.

Blair got everything done that he needed to get done and saw that he still had a good half-hour left before they would be there. He went and sat down on the sofa and moved close to Jim and kissed his neck.

“Oh no you don’t. You’ll get my motor running and I don’t want it running with Connor here. Just sit over on your side of the sofa,” Jim ordered.

Blair didn’t listen, he pulled Jim down for a wonderfully sexy kiss and Jim moaned. He pushed Blair off of him and got up and stormed into the bathroom. Blair was going to see what was wrong when there was a knock at the door. All he heard from the bathroom was, “Oh this is perfect.”

Blair smiled all the way to the door and tried to control himself before he opened it. When he did there stood Megan and Mary together.

“Hey Sandy, how are you tonight?” Megan said as she pushed her way in.

“I’m doing well, how are you?” Blair asked back.

“Enough of the small talk, where is the grump?” Megan asked.

Mary started laughing and couldn’t stop. Jim walked into the room and said, “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, Connor’s making fun of you, so it’s nothing new, man.”

Jim glared at Connor and said, “It’s nice to have you here, Mary.”

“Wow, you’re going to call her by her first name?” Megan laughed.

“Yes, Megan, I am,” Jim said grumpily.

Mary said, “Do you have a hook up for wireless here? Megan was going to help me look for some things online,”

“It’s in the office,” Blair said as he pointed to the little room under the stairs. Then he realized what he had said and blushed.

Connor burst out laughing and said, “You might think you have people fooled, but everyone knows about the two of you, Sandy. So don’t worry about it.”

“They wouldn’t know about us if someone hadn’t opened up their big mouth,” Jim snapped.

“Everyone thinks you’ve been together for two years, so just shut up, Ellison,” Megan griped.

The two girls went into the office and Megan came out and said, “You should ask her if she’d like to stay here, Sandy. She doesn’t even have a hotel room yet.”

Blair looked over at Jim and Jim said, “Whatever you want, Chief.”

Blair walked into the office and said, “It’s not much, but how would you like to stay here with us? You’d have the office all to yourself and the futon isn’t half bad to sleep on. I know from experience.”

“Oh, that would be so nice. Thank you, Blair. What does Jim think about it?” She asked.

“Jim thinks he likes anything that makes me happy. For some reason, I feel really comfortable around you, so make yourself at home. In fact, let’s go down and get your suitcase. I take it you have one, right?” Blair asked.

“Yes, I’ll go and get it now. Thank you again, Blair. You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met,” Mary said as she walked out the door to get her things.

Connor said, “Jimbo, I can’t believe you went along with it. I guess you must really love Sandy.”

“Yes, I really love him. Now let’s drop it, okay?” Jim was blushing and this made Megan Connor smile big time.

“Will do, Jimbo.”

“Stop calling me Jimbo, it’s almost as bad as Jimmy. God, you drive me nuts, Connor.”

Blair just watched the two of them and smiled. He knew that Jim secretly liked Connor a great deal; he just didn’t want her to know. But it was too late, because Connor knew already.

Blair set the table with help from Jim and Connor. Mary was in the office with the door shut. If anyone found this odd, they didn’t say anything.

Finally, everything was ready. Blair said, “Jim, would you get Mary for dinner, please?”

Jim frowned but did what he asked. He knocked on the door and opened it to see her lost in thought. “Mary? Dinner is done.”

“Oh my goodness, where did the time go? Thank you, Jim. I’ll be out in a second,” Mary answered.

They all sat at the table and began eating, with pleasurable noises being made from all of them. This pleased Blair to no end. He loved cooking for other people. Jim loved his cooking, but he often wondered if it had something to do with being in love with him.

“Sandy, this is the best meatloaf I’ve ever tasted in my life,” Connor said.

“Wow, I’m impressed. In your life? Thank you,” Blair replied.

“Chief, it is good, you’ve outdone yourself. Is this Naomi’s recipe that you’re using?” Jim asked.

Jim heard a heart racing and knew it wasn’t Blair or Connor. He wondered what had set Mary off. She finally looked up and said, “Yes, it’s the best I’ve ever had too.”

“Mary, is anything wrong?” Jim asked.

“No, I was just thinking. There I go, working without tools again,” Mary teased, hoping they wouldn’t notice she was upset.

Blair and Connor laughed, but Jim didn’t. Blair noticed that and wondered what was up with Mary and Jim. He decided he would wait until they were in bed and then ask Jim what was wrong.

When dinner was done, Blair brought out pudding and whipped cream for dessert. Everyone ate everything he put on their plates.

“So, Blair, who is Naomi?” Mary asked.

Blair smiled and said, “She’s my mother. I usually call her mom, but sometimes call her Naomi.”

“It’s such a different name you don’t meet too many people with it, do you?” Mary inquired.

“I’ve never met another one, in my life,” Blair agreed.

“What year were you born, Blair?” Mary questioned.

“Why all the questions, Mary?” Blair asked. He was starting to understand why Jim looked so odd now. Mary was awfully interested in him and his mom’s life. Why was that?

“Just interested is all. What year were you born in, Jim?” Mary asked to get the focus off of Blair.

“Mary, we all know something is wrong. Why don’t you just ask him if you have questions?” Jim said.

“Blair, my dad was living with a woman from Cascade named Naomi. I have no last name, just her first, but I know she had a baby boy and he was named something odd. Blair is sort of odd, don’t you think?” Mary wondered.

“You think we’re related?” Blair asked shocked to his very core.

“I think it might just be a coincidence, but she used to live in a commune, does this sound familiar?” Mary inquired.

“Yeah, she used to live in one. I never met my dad, she told me he wasn’t important,” Blair said sadly.

“She was right. He left her when he found out she was pregnant and never contacted her again. But he left a picture of the two of you in a box at the house. I saw it when I was going through some old things after he died. I think we might be related,” Mary said hopefully.

“Mary, just because I grew up in a commune doesn’t mean a darn thing. I’m sure I would know if you were my sister, or half-sister. Jim what do you think?” Blair finally asked his lover.

“I think that she’s related to you. I couldn’t put my finger on why she seemed so familiar, but now it makes sense. Call your mom and ask her about him, Chief.”

Blair just sat there in shock. “Mary, nothing against you, but I can’t believe that out of the entire city of Cascade, you think I’m your brother. We look nothing alike. I have blue eyes, you have brown. I have curly hair and yours isn’t. I really don’t think Blair is that strange of a name, anyhow. I really want to know what you think, Connor.”

“I think you should run some tests, it might be true. I also find it have to believe that out of the entire population of Cascade she meets you and ends up staying at your house. But it’s still worth checking. Ask Dan Wolfe to run the tests tomorrow at the lab. I’m sure he would do that for you, Blair.”

“Mary, I’m not angry or anything, I’m just shocked. If this is true, I have a sister. If it’s not, I’m alone again. Believe it or not, I’m hoping it is true, but I don’t think it will be,” Blair said sadly.

“Blair, are you willing to take the tests tomorrow?” Mary asked.

“Yes, I’m willing. In fact, I think we should go now. Let me call Dan Wolfe and ask him if he’s busy. We could meet him in the morgue and he could run those tests for us on the sly,” Blair said.

“Chief, you can wait one more day. We’ll go tomorrow morning and have him do it then. We’ve got to do this without raising suspicion on any of us. Dan can be the only other person who knows about her,” Jim stated.

Connor kept silent; she really didn't know what else to say.

“Blair, what will we do if we’re related?” Mary asked.

Blair thought a moment and answered, “We’ll start our life over again. It’s going to be different with a sister in my life, if it’s true. We’ll probably not get to see each other very much, because of your job.”

“What about my job? I can do it in Cascade just as easily as Seattle,” Mary remarked.

Connor got up and started to clear the table. Jim said, “Leave it, Connor, we’ll get it later.”

“Don’t be silly, we’ll get these out of the way first thing. It’ll help to stay busy, Sandy.”

Blair got up and helped her clear and wash the dishes. Mary looked lost sitting over at the table.

She glanced at Jim and softly said, “You knew before we did, how did you know?”

“It’s not important. What’s important is we don’t upset Blair in any way. He’s always wanted some family, but even his mother comes very seldom to visit. I hope for his sake that my intuition was right on and he’ll have an instant sister. He’s a good man, Mary and I hope that you know that going in,” Jim said seriously.

“I do know that going in. He’s a keeper. I was drawn to him immediately and couldn’t understand why,” Mary explained.

“So who is the other person in your relationship?” Jim asked.

“There is no one, Jim. I just said that because I couldn’t figure out what was going on between me and Blair. I felt something from the moment I laid eyes on him. He looks a great deal like my dad did when he was young. I’m single and maybe I’ll find someone in Cascade and settle down for a change. The Bounty Hunter business isn’t always what it’s cracked up to be,” Mary said.

Connor and Blair finished up the dishes and they all sat down in the living room for a nice chat.

“I hope that it’s true,” Connor stated.

“I do too, Megan, thank you,” Mary replied.

“Jim, how long does it take to get a DNA test back?” Blair asked.

“It takes about 7-10 days, Chief.”

“My God, that’s going to take forever,” Blair said disgustedly.

“Seven days will fly by. I think we should call Simon and ask for some time off,” Jim suggested.

“For what? You want me to tell him this? Like he doesn’t think Naomi is a nut already. I don’t need this to help her case,” Blair confessed.

“I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m exhausted. I’d like to turn in for the night. We’ll see you in the morning,” Mary said.

“Goodnight, Mary,” Jim said nicely for a change.

“Call me tomorrow,” Connor said.

“Okay, I will. Thanks to all of you for the support you’ve given me tonight. It could have gone a much different route. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Night,” Mary got up and walked into the office and shut the door.

Blair watched her walk away and realized he really wanted this to be true. It was going to be the longest seven days in his life.

Connor got up and said, “Well, off I go. Thank you again for dinner, Sandy.”

“Thanks for the clean-up help, Megan. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Blair answered.

Jim locked the front door after Megan left and he kissed Blair soundly. He knew that Blair needed some closeness and comfort. “Come on Chief, let’s go to bed. I’m going to hold you tonight and we’ll talk up there.”

Blair snuggled in closer to Jim and whispered, “Thank you for everything, Jim. You’re the best friend and lover I could ever ask for.”

They walked upstairs to bed and got ready. Jim felt a little bit odd having someone else in the loft for the night, besides him and Blair. But her heartbeat reminded Jim of Blair’s so it wouldn’t take long to get used to.

Jim slid into bed and pulled Blair down with him, making Blair snicker. No matter what, Jim always made him feel good about life. People that didn’t know Jim well wouldn’t ever guess this, but it was the truth.

Jim snuggled up close to Blair and said, ‘Things will work out just fine, Chief.”

“I have a feeling, she’s really my sister. I just feel it in my bones, you know what I mean?” Blair asked.

“Yes, I do know what you mean and I think that she is related to you. She has the same type of scents as you and your heartbeats sound a lot alike. So I won’t be surprised at all when it comes back that she’s your sister. How do you feel about finding a sister now?” Jim inquired.

Blair kissed Jim quickly and said, “I’m not going to worry about it right now. I need to concentrate on some of our case loads that are building up. We’ll focus on this when the time comes.”

“Sounds good to me, Chief.”

“Jim, you haven’t told me how you feel about this. What do you think?”

Jim looked at his lover and smiled and answered, “I think it would be great. She would be a good sister, I think. She’s tough and ready to take on the world. I really like her. I didn’t at first because I thought she was interested in you, but I’m over that.”

“I called Naomi tonight and left a message on her voice mail. I told her what was going on and if she had known him. Chances of her ever calling me back before the tests are back are slim to none. She doesn’t like to think about things like the past. They are exactly that, the past and I can’t see her helping me out at all.”

The phone rang at that moment and it was Naomi. To say Blair was surprised was an understatement. Blair picked up the phone and said, “Hello?”

“Hi sweetie. How are you tonight? I just got your message and yes, that’s the man that was your father. He was a jerk, as you probably already know. I’m glad that he had a sister for you. But have some tests done first, don’t just believe her because,” Naomi said.

“Naomi, if he was my father, then there is no doubt that she’s my sister. Jim thinks she is too. He scented her and got the same type of scent as from me. So looks to me like we don’t even need the tests done now that I know for sure that he was my father,” Blair stated.

“Blair honey, still have the tests done to be sure,” Naomi advised.

“Okay, I’ll have it done tomorrow and we’ll see how long it takes to get the information back. It’s going to seem like forever, I know that much.”

“I’ll talk to you later, Blair. I just wanted you to know that he was your father. I can’t believe she found you in all of Cascade. That’s just freaky,” Naomi said.

“Yes, it is a little freaky, but I believe her to be true, mom. I’ll let you know when I find out the results,” Blair said.

“I’m going to come to Cascade, I’d like to meet her for myself and see if I get good vibes off of her or not,” Naomi replied.

“No, mom, she’s staying in our guest room, so there isn’t anywhere for you to stay while she’s here,” Blair responded.

“She sort of took over, don’t you think?” Naomi asked.

Blair smiled at the odd sound in his mother’s voice. If he didn’t know better he would think she was jealous. Maybe she was. He found this a little funny. “She’s not taking over, mom, she’s just trying to find her brother. I’m fairly certain that I’m the one she’s looking for.”

“I’m coming to Cascade and will stay with Terry while I’m there,” Naomi stated.

“Okay, mom, whatever you want. Just don’t come and make a big scene over something that I’d really like to be true,” Blair commented.

Naomi laughed and said, “Since when have I ever caused a scene? I didn’t even cause a scene when you became a cop or Jim’s lover. I think I’m very accepting. So I don’t want to hear anymore about it.”

“We’ll see you in a couple of days, mom. Be safe and be well. We’ll see you when you get here,” Blair said.

“Bye, sweetie,” Naomi said before she hung up.

“Bye mom. I’ll see you soon,” Blair answered.

Blair hung up the phone and said, “Did you hear all of that?”

“Yes, I think she’ll probably try to make some trouble, Blair because she doesn’t like sharing you. She doesn’t even like sharing you with me,” Jim admitted.

“I agree, we’ll have to stay on our toes while she’s here. Goodnight, babe.”

“Goodnight, Blair.”

~~~~~

The following day, Mary got up and got ready to go to the station house with Jim and Blair. Then Jim finished next, leaving only Blair left to get ready, as usual.

While Blair was in the shower, Jim made French toast and put it on the table and got a huge smile for his effort. “Thank you, Jim. I was starving.”

“If you’re anything like Blair, you eat all the time,” Jim said.

“Then I’m just like him. I do eat all of the time. Do you think he’s going to take this well if he finds out I am his sister?” Mary wondered.

“I think he wants it in the worst way, so yes, I think he’ll take it just fine. Don’t worry about Blair. He’s a trooper and will adapt to whatever is thrown his way,” Jim reasoned.

“I want it in the worst way too. I’ve hoped all of my life that I would find some family somewhere. My father was a very cruel man and I needed to know there was someone else out there for me to find,” Mary explained.

“I’m going to look for a bail bondsman job here in Cascade, if you wouldn’t mind having me so close,” Mary stated.

Jim smiled and said, “Blair would love it and I’m game for anything that makes Blair happy.”

“You make great French toast, Jim. Thank you very much.”

Blair came walking out of the bathroom and said, “Oh wow, French toast, my favorite. Thank you, man. I was starving.”

“It’s official, we are definitely related. We even have the same favorite foods,” Mary said.

You ready for the tests?” Blair asked.

“More then ready, Blair.”

“Good, I am too. It’s going to be a long week, but I have a feeling it’s going to be good news at the end of the week,” Blair replied.

“I’m ready whenever you are. Do you want me to just meet you at the station house?” Mary asked.

Blair smiled and said, ‘Yes, that would be perfect.”

They all cleaned up their dishes and got ready to go to the station. Jim told her where they would meet and who to ask for. Jim called Dan Wolfe that morning before anyone got up and told him what they needed. He said he would gladly do it for them.

~~~~~

During the drive to the station, Blair asked, “What do you think of Mary?”

Jim almost laughed at the nervousness in this question. “I think she’s great. She reminds me a lot of you, so I of course like her a great deal.”

“Good, because I would hate for me to be the only one that likes her,” Blair confessed.

“Connor liked her too, so there you go. We all like her,” Jim said.

“Can I tell Simon that we’re doing the tests yet? Or do you want me to wait until they are all done with?” Blair inquired.

“Why don’t you wait until we know something for sure?” Jim suggested.

“Okay, I’ll do that. I’m nervous, can you tell?” What in the world do we tell Dan Wolfe?” Blair wondered aloud.

“No need to tell him anything, he already knows. I called him this morning and told him what was going on and he said that he’d take care of the tests today and we’d have them back in about five to seven days,” Jim said.

“I’m so excited, I can hardly see straight,” Blair admitted.

Jim smiled over at his lover and didn’t say anything. There was nothing to be said. He knew Blair was excited and he also knew that Mary was too.

The drove up into the parking garage and headed right for Dan Wolfe’s office. Blair knew it wouldn’t take long to get a blood sample and he was thrilled to have this almost over with.

When they got there, Mary was already in Dan’s office. He was putting a band aid on her arm and turned to Blair and said, “You ready?”

“Yes, I’ve never been more ready in my life,” Blair answered.

Dan got his blood drawn and put it in the vial and said, “I’ll let you know as soon as I hear the results.”

“Thank you, Dan,” Mary said sweetly.

“No problem, Blair knows I would do just about anything for him,” Dan admitted.

They all walked out of Dan’s office and Mary said, “I’ll see you at the loft later tonight. I’m checking into some jobs today.”

“We’ll see you tonight. Did Jim give you the spare key?” Blair asked.

“Yes, he gave it to me this morning, so I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye, Mary,” Jim called over his shoulder.

“Bye, Jim,” Mary answered.

“Talk to you tonight,” Blair added.

They walked into the bullpen and Rafe said, “Did you get her phone number yet, Sandburg?”

“She’s not my type, thanks anyhow,” Blair replied.

“Since when is she not your type? Any woman is your type, am I right, Ellison?”

“Rafe, shut the fuck up,” Jim said angrily.

Blair knew Jim was having a little jealousy temper tantrum, but he hoped that Rafe didn’t figure it out.

“Oh man, you two are an item, aren’t you? I heard the stories, but I figured they were just wild stories. I never dreamed you two would actually be together. Does everyone know this but me?” Rafe asked.

Jim stared at Blair for a second and then turned to Rafe and answered, “Yes, it’s true. We’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell everyone. It’s very private.”

Blair couldn’t believe that Jim just outed them at the station and Rafe had the biggest mouth around, it would soon be common knowledge.

“So do you mind if I ask Mary out?” Rafe inquired.

“She’s not your type, Rafe,” Jim said angrily.

“Why are you two acting so odd today? You act like she’s related to you or something. OH my god, she’s related to you, isn’t she?” Rafe guessed.

“Chances are that she is, so just stay away from her. She’ll decide who she wants to date and who she doesn’t want to date. Don’t be hitting on her at the station,” Blair demanded.

Jim said, “Just leave things alone, Rafe. It’s none of your business and we’d appreciate you staying out of it.”

“Yes, sir,” Rafe teased.

Jim and Blair finally smiled and went to their desk to sit down. They knew that everyone would know soon enough because of big mouth, but for now, they were just happy to be with each other and have an almost sibling.

~~~~~

Mary Miller took her resume and went job hunting that morning. She tried every bail bondsman in town and finally got hired by the fourth one, a man named Rod Mitchell. He was impressed by her last job and asked her when she could start.

Mary said, “I can start tomorrow if you’d like me to.”

“That would be great. We’ve got quite a few skips that need to be traced, and I don’t want to put all of that pressure on you, but either I get them or I lose my business. Welcome aboard. Here are all of the skip files,” Rod Mitchell said.

Mary took all of them and smiled. “You must think I’m a miracle worker, don’t you?” She asked Rod.

“I’m hoping that you can bring in a few of them, if not all of them. Do your magic and see what you can do,” Rod said.

“I’ll do my best, sir,” Mary left and went back to the loft to read through the files. She knew that four of them might be pretty easy to trace, so that was easy enough to figure out. She got some info on all four of them and started her new job. The first place she went, she found the man she was looking for and asked him if she could speak with him outside. He went outside with her because he thought she was hitting on him. She got him cuffed and into the car within ten minutes. She took him to the station and got the claim paper to prove it and was very happy. One down, three to go, she thought.

She went back to her lap top and got a lead on the second of the four and she went looking for her. Her name was Mildred Barnes and was armed and dangerous, so Mary knew that she would have to be extra careful with this one. She really wanted to have a family life and would hate to see it cut short by some idiot.

Mary went to five places until she got some good enough leads that lead her to where she wanted to be. She came in contact with Mildred, but Mildred was very drunk, so she was very easy to take into custody. Mary dropped her off at the station house and happily picked up the paperwork for Rod. She then dropped off the two skip traces she had finished and Rod was very impressed. She informed him that she had just been very, very lucky and there were weeks when she didn’t get anyone.

Mary found herself very excited to tell Jim and Blair all about it that evening. She didn’t know how they really felt about bounty hunters, but she was really good at it, and hoped they could accept her the way she was.

~~~~~

“Hey, Ellison, did you hear that Mary Mitchell brought in two traces this afternoon?” Rafe asked.

“No, I hadn’t heard that yet. What difference does it make to you?” Jim inquired.

“Bounty Hunters give us a bad name. They swoop in and pick up guys we’ve been looking for, for ages. It doesn’t seem right, does it?” Brown asked.

Blair got very defensive. “Mind your own damn business Brown.”

“Hey just because you might be related doesn’t mean you can boss me around, Sandburg,” Brown said.

Rafe had the decency to blush when he heard Brown make the remark.

Simon filled his doorway and said, “Ellison, Sandburg my office, now.”

Jim and Blair headed right for his office, knowing full well what it was about. Rafe had a big fucking mouth.

They walked in and Simon said, “Did you plan on telling me about your sister? Or whatever she is?”

“Sir, we’re not sure yet, so I didn’t want to tell anyone until I knew for certain,” Blair explained.

“Bounty Hunters give us a bad name, Sandburg. She brought in two cases today that are in your active files. She’s making you look really bad, you might want to mention that to her,” Simon advised.

“Simon, I really don’t see what the big problem is. We want those people off the street, who cares who does it?” Jim asked.

“It makes you and Sandburg look bad, Ellison. So get out there and pound the pavement and get the other perps picked up before she does it. Understood?” Simon asked.

“Yes, sir,” Blair said sounded somewhat irritated.

A very serious Jim and Blair walked out of Simon’s office and sat down at their desk.

“Let’s try and figure out where Castle is. He’s the next big one of ours that she probably has to pick up,” Jim suggested.

“They started looking through all of the paperwork and Blair said, “How about the cousin’s house? That’s the only place we haven’t looked yet. Maybe he’s there,” Blair said.

“Got an address?” Jim asked.

“Got it right here. Let’s get this show on the road,” Blair said.

They left the bullpen without saying a word to anyone about where they were going. Jim didn’t figure they all deserved to know anything.

~~~~~

They showed up at Castle’s cousin’s house and waited outside to see if they saw any sign of him. The gods were looking out for them that day because Castle walked out of the front door and into the garage. Jim and Blair hurriedly got out of the truck and walked to the garage. Blair went to the back door and Jim took the front.

Jim shouted, “Cascade P.D. open up.”

The idiot tried to make a run for it out the back door and Blair was waiting for him. He got him cuffed before Jim even got over to the back of the garage. “Good job, Chief.”

“Thanks, now let’s get him in the truck before we run into any family,” Blair suggested and they did just that. Blair read Castle his rights while Jim drove them to the station. Neither man said a word, but they were thrilled that they got Castle before Mary did. They didn’t mind Bounty Hunter’s but they sure as hell didn’t want to catch hell at the station about them doing a better job.

When Jim and Blair got to the station they went ahead and booked Castle and were getting patted on the back right and left from the officers downstairs in booking.

On the elevator ride up, Blair said, “I’m so fucking grateful that we got this guy before Mary got him.”

“Tell me about it, Chief.”

“I just did,” Blair teased.

“I was thinking the very same thing while you read him his rights. I couldn’t believe how lucky we were. Thanks for the idea. We’d tried it before, but I’m glad you suggested we try it once more,” Jim said.

“I’m just glad it worked out. How about we celebrate tonight?” Blair suggested.

Jim looked at him oddly and said, “We have company at the loft, Chief.”

“Oh yeah. Well it was a nice thought while it lasted,” Blair snickered.

~~~~~

Blair called the loft when they got back upstairs. He wanted to ask Mary if she had any plans that night or not.

“Ellison and Sandburg’s residence,” Mary answered.

Blair burst out laughing and said, “You sounded a lot like our message.”

“I wasn’t sure if I should pick it up or not. What’s going on?” Mary asked.

“Do you have plans for tonight? We thought we’d all go out to dinner when we get home from the station,” Blair suggested.

“Oh that sounds nice. I don’t have to check on one of my traces until tomorrow. So I’m good to go. Where are we going?” Mary asked.

“How does Claim Jumper sound?” Blair inquired, hoping she loved it as much as they did.

“Oh man, I love Claim Jumper. See you when you get home,” Mary said before she hung up the phone.

Blair turned to Jim and said, “We’re going to Claim Jumper. Is that all right with you?”

“It sounds great to me. Just think, Chief, only four more days until you have some news. Maybe sooner,” Jim said.

“It seems like its taking forever doesn’t it?” Blair asked.

“Blair, it’s only been one day. I think we have some time. Besides this gives you both more time to get to know each other.”

“You’re right. I really like her so far, do you?” Blair questioned hopefully.

Jim smiled and said, “I really like her, Chief. Not to worry, she’s a keeper.”

Blair just beamed with happiness when Jim said this and then they finished up the paperwork for Castle.

Simon walked up to Jim’s desk and said, “I heard that you got Castle today. Good work, you two.”

“Thanks, Simon,” Blair answered.

“Are you done with the paperwork, yet?” Simon asked.

“This is the last of it, sir,” Jim replied.

“Then take the night off and tomorrow too. You both deserve it. We’ve been looking for him for a long, long while. Now get out of here,” Simon bellowed as he walked smiling into his office.

~~~~~

Blair and Jim walked into the loft and smiled when they saw coffee going in the evening. She was as addicted to coffee as they were.

“Mary, are you just about ready for dinner?” Blair asked.

“I sure am. I’m in the mood for a Filet Mignon. Nothing is better, as far as I’m concerned. I almost always get the same thing.”

“The guys washed up and changed their clothing and then they took off in the pickup.

“So Blair tell me how long you’ve been in Cascade?” Mary asked.

“Most of my life. I mean, I traveled with my mom, but I stayed here most of the time and finished school here. Cascade is my home,” Blair said proudly.

“I lived in Seattle my entire life and rarely went anywhere before I started working for the bail bondsman. Then I started traveling like crazy. I picked up two skips today and hope to get one tomorrow,” Mary commented.

“So what about your mom? You’ve never mentioned her. Why is that?” Blair inquired.

“My mom got sick and died when I was only six. So it’s just been me and my dad all of my life. Believe me, he wasn’t an easy person to live with, but I got used to it,” Mary explained.

Blair sighed and said, “I’m so sorry, Mary. I wish things could have been different for you.”

“Well, they might turn out all right, Blair. I wanted family in the worst way and had none, so to find out about you this late in life was a joy to my heart,” Mary confessed.

Jim almost started laughing at her comment about this late in her life, because she was all of maybe 30. But he knew it wasn’t the time for laughing or teasing.

The two of them kept talking and Jim felt himself get a little left out, but decided that it was to be expected. He needed to get a grip. This was Blair’s turn at having a family, a real family, not just Jim.

Jim felt a little sad when he thought about being second, but again, stepped back and tried to get a grip on himself. This was Blair’s moment.

Blair looked over at Jim and saw the seriousness on his face and whispered, “I love you.”

Jim looked at his sweet face and knew he would never have to worry about a thing. Blair loved him and he would never be second in his eyes.

They pulled up to the restaurant and parked. Jim got out and opened the door for Blair and Mary.

“He’s such a gentlemen, is he always this way?” Mary asked.

“Yes, he’s always this way. He’s tough as nails until it comes to me. Then he’s like a big gooey marshmallow,” Blair said with delight.

Jim put his arm over each of them and took them into the building. “I’ll show you marshmallow, later, Chief.”

Blair laughed out loud and so did Mary. She couldn’t believe how cute they were as a couple. And to think they didn’t think anyone thought the wiser.

The got seated, ordered dinner and ate fairly quickly. They were all starving.

“So tell us about your skips today,” Jim said.

“I just took two people on the bail bondman list to the station is all. They were worth quite a bit though, so that helped my money woes,” Mary said smiling.

“We got someone today too and we’re pretty pumped up about it,” Blair stated.

“Anyone I know?” Mary wondered.

“His name is Castle and we’ve been looking for him for two weeks. We caught a lucky break and got him. Simon was pretty pleased with us,” Blair informed Mary.

“That’s great. I’ve not heard of him, so he doesn’t ring a bell at all. He must not have been given bail by my bondsman,” Mary said.

Jim looked almost relieved that they didn’t have all of the same people that they were looking for.

They talked more about her new job at the bail bondsman’s office and then they paid the bill and left to go home.

~~~~~

When they got home, they were very surprised to find Naomi standing outside the door in the hall.

“Mom, you’re early,” Blair said hugging his mother.

“I’ve been here for about an hour. I thought maybe you were out of town or something,” Naomi said grumpily.

“Naomi, this is Mary Miller. Mary, this is my mom, Naomi.”

Mary held out her hand and shook Naomi’s and said, “It’s very good to meet you.”

“It’s good to meet you too,” Naomi answered.

“Let’s not stand out in the hall any longer. Come on in,” Jim said as he opened the door and pushed everyone inside.

Blair could tell from the look on Naomi’s face that she didn’t like Mary and she wasn’t going to give her a chance. He sighed and went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

“Oh honey, you know how bad coffee is for you. Make tea instead,” Naomi bossed.

“I want some coffee, Naomi. He’s making it for me. I’m a big person I can drink it whenever I want to,” Jim said.

“Whatever Jim. I really don’t want to get into an argument over coffee with you,” Naomi said.

“Then drop it,” Jim finished.

Mary almost started laughing because it was like being in a real family and she loved it. Her dad had rarely ever talked to her and when he did, he only yelled. She liked Naomi, whether Naomi liked her or not was another story.

“I find it very odd, Mary that out of everyone in Cascade you found Blair. Don’t you think it’s odd?” Naomi started in.

“Yes, I think it’s very odd also. At first I thought it was just a huge coincidence, but then as we talked more, I knew he was my brother,” Mary said happily.

“Blair honey, don’t believe anything until the tests are back,” Naomi ordered.

Mary knew at that moment that Naomi didn’t like her. She probably had bad memories of her dad and it was all she could think about when she looked at Mary.

“Naomi, you did a fine job raising Blair. He’s been so nice to me and I can’t ever thank him enough,” Mary confessed.

“Blair is nice to everyone, Mary. Even if they aren’t related,” Naomi spat out.

Blair said, “All right that’s enough, mom. You’re getting carried away over something that isn’t any of your business anyhow. You’re the one that kept my father’s name a secret. I could have met Mary years ago and had a sibling my entire life, but no, you had to have it your way. You never wanted to share me with anyone. You don’t like sharing me with Jim and now you don’t like sharing me with Mary. It’s time you look at your problems, Naomi. You’re pissing me off.”

“Blair Sandburg, don’t you talk to me like that. The only reason I don’t like Jim for you is because he smothers you. He’s too overpowering. If you weren’t so in love with him, you could see what I say is true,” Naomi shouted.

Jim could see this going no where fast. “Okay, we all have problems with one another. Let’s focus on Blair and his sister for now.”

“How can you call her that? The tests aren’t back yet and probably won’t say anything about her being related to him at all,” Naomi said.

“Naomi, why don’t you go spend some time at Terry’s house? I need some time away from you,” Blair remarked.

“I knew she would change how you felt about me. I just knew it,” Naomi said angrily.

Mary got up and went into the office and closed the door.

“Naomi, Blair asked you to leave, I think it’s the best thing for right now. He has some thinking to do and so do you. Think about how selfish you’re being and how unhappy you’re making your only son,” Jim stated.

Naomi stood up and said, “I’ll be back in seven days. You’re be begging for my forgiveness when the tests come back negative.”

“Fine,” Blair said as he opened up the door for her to leave.

“You’re taking Jim’s side over mine again and you wonder why I don’t like you as a couple?” Naomi asked.

“It doesn’t matter, Naomi. Just leave,” Jim said sternly.

Naomi walked out of the loft more pissed off then she had ever been in her life and she knew one thing for sure, it was mostly Jim Ellison’s fault.

~~~~~

Jim and Blair lay in bed that night and didn’t say anything to each other. Jim was afraid to upset Blair and Blair was afraid to do the same thing to Jim. Finally Jim said, “Chief, she’s just upset about having to share you. She doesn’t even like sharing you with me. She’s very selfish when it comes to you. Give her time.”

“I’ll try and be patient. You might have to remind me every now and then. I wanted to smack her tonight. She treated Mary so badly and Mary needs a family in the worst way, don’t you agree?” Blair asked.

“Babe, everyone needs family now and then. I’d like to believe that I’m your family, but I’ll never be in Naomi’s eyes. She only sees someone that is trying to take her son away from her,” Jim explained.

“I keep hoping that she’ll get better, but I don’t see it happening anytime soon,” Blair admitted.

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed the top of his head. “Sleep now, Chief.”

“Goodnight, Jim. I love you.”

“I love you, Blair.”

~~~~~

5 Days Later:

Blair and Jim was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when the phone rang. Jim looked at caller ID and it said, Dan Wolfe, so Jim picked it up and said, “Hi Dan.”

“Hi Jim. We got the results back and I figured I would tell you right away. Or tell Blair right away.”

“Just a minute and I’ll get him on the phone,” Jim said as he handed the phone over to Blair. He continued to stand close by in case Blair needed him for anything.

“Hi Dan,” Blair said sweetly, yet nervously.

“I just wanted to tell you that she is definitely your sister. There is no room for doubt,” Dan said.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it. I hoped, but didn’t let myself consider it for a second, just in case,” Blair explained, happily.

“Well, I’m going to get back to work. You enjoy telling her the news. We’ll talk to you later,” Dan replied.

“Thanks again, Dan. I’ll see you at the station house,” Blair said brightly.

Mary came walking out of the office and Blair said, “Guess who my sister is?”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it. I was hoping, but was afraid to wish too much,” Mary stated.

Blair and Mary kept hugging over and over again and finally Jim decided to get in on it too. He put his arms around both of them and held tight.

“Now this calls for a celebration. I say we meet the gang at Claim Jumper for dinner. My treat,” Jim offered.

“We’ll tell them the news then?” Blair asked.

“Yes, we’ll tell them the news then. We’ll even invite your mom, but she has to be nice or stay home,” Jim said firmly.

“Sounds good to me,” Mary said.

“Which part, leaving my mom at home or telling everyone from the station I have a sister?”

Mary laughed and said, “I just love you.”

Jim smiled and said, “Everyone loves him, that’s what makes Naomi so crazy. She doesn’t like sharing.”

“How would you two like to help me find a house this next week? I’ve decided I really like it here and I need to move my things from Seattle.”

“That sounds great, Mary.” Blair answered.

“Count me in,” Jim replied.

“Have you decided on a house, or would you like a condo like we have?” Blair asked.

“If I could find one of these that I could afford, I would snatch it up,” Mary said.

“There just so happens to be one on the fourth floor if you’re interested. I’ve got the owner’s name and phone number if you’d like to call him,” Blair stated.

“That would be so wonderful, but would it make you insane having me so close?” Mary asked, really needing to hear the truth.

Jim smiled and said, “I would love to have Blair’s sister living close by. You can help me handle him.”

“Very funny, you know I’m low maintenance.”

“Yes, I do. Now let’s get to work, so we can plan a party at Claim Jumper.”

“Thank you, guys. I’ll call the owner here and see if I can’t purchase the loft this week. Then I just need to go and get my things from Seattle,” Mary said happily.

“We’ll see you tonight,” Blair called out over his shoulder as they left the loft.

When they got downstairs, Blair said, “I’m happier then I’ve ever been Jim. Thank you for standing behind me and for continuing to stand behind me with Naomi.”

“Not a problem, Blair. You know how much I love you.”

“Now we just have to talk mom into liking Mary, think we can do that?” Blair asked.

“I think you can do anything you put your mind to, Blair.”

“Okay, let’s get this day over with so we can come home and plan with our sister,” Blair said sweetly.

“Our sister?” Jim asked almost laughing.

“Yes, she’s your sister too,” Blair reminded him.

“I’m just here for the ride and I think it’s going to be one hell-a-va ride.”

Blair had a feeling Jim was absolutely right.

The end


End file.
